sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Hobbsborough High School
Hobbsborough High School is a ficticious school located in the city of Denton, New Jersey. It is one of three schools in the metropolis with a fourth, P.J. Gilroy Academy, being located immediately outside Denton in a place called Smallstown. Hobbsborough was one of the four classes chosen for abduction during the second season of Survival of the Fittest. Below is information on Hobbsborough as given on the Survival of the Fittest website. Hobbsborough is a new-age experiment. The city council, in an effort to save money, combined a local public school known as Southside High with St. Andrews Catholic school. Since the birth of Hobbs six months ago, the Catholic portion of the school community has gone from the minority to a staggering majority. There's a lot of conflict in the school because of this, making a great rift between the students. Religions aside even, the schools were way different. St. Andrews was an elitist school, much like P.J. Gilroy Academy with an edge, while Southside High was below average at best. The St. Andrews children have basically overshadowed the other students in every department, be it afterschool activity, schoolwide events, or student grades. Catholics from Southside High are, as expected, torn between sides. Recently, there have been reports of large amounts of violence at the school. The dress code is rather lenient, following the same rules as Bathurst High. ---- Schoolife Synopsis Hobbsborough High School, already a place strung with violence and hatred ever since St. Andrews and Southside were merged, has become an even more sinister place as of late. The school, once St. Andrew's Catholic, has degenerated ridiculously since the merger, and that's left a lot of people very disappointed. In addition, most of the highly religious St. Andrews kids aren't exactly happy with the recent bout of homosexuals their school has been infested with. To add to the tension and history of violence Hobbsborough has built up in the past year, recently, the starlet of Hobbsborough's drama department, Kim Jones-Larame, was found dead in the women's restroom. The school went into lockdown and was promptly swarmed with cops, causing panic and chaos throughout the school. Over the course of lockdown, relations between students became even more hostile, with several fights breaking out and the school going into a mass of chaos before things finally settled down a bit. Following the death of Kim Jones-Larame, the school went on an impromptu shutdown for a few days so the police could have a bit of peace and quiet to investigate the scene of the crime. Although the police are outwardly presenting that Kim's death was probably the result of an accidental mixing of pills, or perhaps even a suicide, many students are quite skeptical about the results they've been presented with. With school being let out for a few days and the students of Hobbsborough High being left with only speculation, many have turned their attention to the death of Miss Larame. Accident? Suicide? Murder? An unfortunate incident caused by the brewing tension caused by the merger? Despite word from Denton's police force that Kim's death was an unfortunate accident self-inflicted by Miss Larame, some people simply aren't so sure. Meanwhile, Taylor Brennan has taken the impromptu vacation from school as an opportunity to set up the bash of the year. It's just what the Hobbsborough kids need to forget their troubles in the aftermath of Kim's murder. ---- Class Roster These students from Hobbsborough were selected to participate in V2. Mrs. Laney's Homeroom Rob Adams Anthony Ainsworth Adam Amato Brandon Cuthbert Sarah Dao Garry Dodd Jameson Doeert Nich Finlayson Stacy Holorson Derrin Istoli Kevin Kapustiak Jackie Kovacs Horace Malcolm Zilya Merchenkov Alex Ovechkin Andrew Ponikarovsky Kayla Ravoy Kyle Rizea Steven Smith Rupert Stockton Mrs. Saranna's Homeroom Lance Adams Shae Arnav Andi Ayala Randy Blailocke Ernest Decarteret Matt Drew Adrian Gray Burton Harris Maggie Heartgreeder Edgar Judah Jin Li-Jen Jonathan Michaels Mai Oshinari Paris Persphone Peter Rosenthal Jack Russell Gigi Sinclaire Andrew Swainson Felix Travertil An Linh Tuan Kasumi White Mr. Satchel's Homeroom Annabelle Buchannon Debrah Dollop Brad Wilson Category: High Schools